1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to enclosures that hold objects that are attractive to the senses of animals and, more particularly, to protective enclosures for odiferous objects, such as live plants in a supporting medium, and which may have a cat toy, scratching surface or platform, or combination thereof associated therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of cat products have been proposed that utilize dried catnip or catnip derivatives to enhance a feline's interest in the product. Such products include stuffed toys, balls, and scratching posts. Dried catnip and catnip oils, however, lack the potency of live catnip and do not attract or affect the cat as well as a live catnip plant.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,245 describes catnip encased in a pet toy in the shape of a sphere having a hollow interior that contains a quantity of dried catnip. The sphere is made of materials that permit catnip odors to emanate from the interior to the exterior of the sphere. This device can only hold dried catnip.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0174838 describes a refillable catnip toy having different configurations in which dried catnip is received in the interior of the toy and holes through the exterior wall of the toy permit the smell of the catnip to be detected by the cat. The disadvantage is that particles of the catnip can fall through the openings, creating an unsightly appearance where the toy is used by the cat.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 380,879 shows a weighted cat toy figurine with a catnip-filled head. As is evident from the drawings of this design patent, the head portion can only receive dried catnip and would not sustain a live catnip plant.
While catnip plants are easy to obtain and grow, they are easily killed by cats when played with or completely eaten if a cat is allowed unlimited access to the plant. This makes it very difficult to cultivate catnip when cats are present and impossible for the cat to enjoy the plant more than once or twice before the plant is gone.